


What He Really Wants

by EzmEmily



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Falling In Love, I did this purly out of bordom and beacuse I am not happy with the lack of fics of this hottie, I mean I don't even like the show, I think it's because I like daddy mikael, Sex, at first a simple sex relationship, to hell with his children he's what I really want, why am I doing this, witch with a vampire, you save Mikael's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this because I love Mikael and I feel he does not have enough love from the fans of this show. I have not seen all of the show, just bits of it online so I'm sorry if I stray from the plot line. I don't like Vampire Diarys or The Originals. I think the only reason I did was because of Seb. Anyway. I fancied a change and a brake from what I normally write</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Really Wants

 

  
I had not see him for a while, He was most likely still trying to find a way of killing his bastard son and the rest of his  
children who roamed the earth turning people into monsters. Vampires. Funny thing really, since he was one to. A  
vampire that killed vampires, the irony was funny to me. His name was Mikael Mikaelson. The few of the Original  
Vampires, the first of the species. A true monster a killer.

And that is what he was. A monster. He was cruel, swift and without mercy to his enemies. I had seen him rip the hearts  
out of vampires and werewolves chest and crush them in his hands like they were rotten apples. So you would wonder  
why I was wondering were this beast was. I met Mikael a few years ago when I was in new Orleans for college purposes

I am a witch. Well a forced witch, it was in the family. I had no choice. I come from a long line of witches all of them  
powerful. I was made a witch a birth, and that was over 200 years ago. Witches are not considered imortal. But I was  
hexed by my grandmother before she was killed by Mikael's bastard son Kulas. This he meant I could not age and I  
was forced to roam this earth, never ageing like a photograth. My whole family was killed by Klaus. He killed all of  
them. My mother, father,  grandmother and both of my sisters, with less mercy that he would shown a fox. I was  
hiding in the wardrobe in my bedroom in a box, trembling and praying that he would not find me. I had to try and  
block out the sounds of Klaus breaking the neck of my mother and ripping the heart of of my little sisters chest. She  
was only six. When I came out of my wardrobe and down the stairs to the source of the screaming, and I saw them.  
All of them, scattered around the room in various places of the room. It was like being in a slaugter house. I fell to my  
knees cursed to the heavans the bastard son Klaus Mikealson. I found out about the hex after 30 years later. 30 years  
and I had not adged a day. I still had the face and body of a twenty year old, that is how old I was when I was hexed

I did not go on the route of revenge. My mother had always said that that route would only lead to my destrution. So  
instead I roamed the earth, hopping from place to place trying to find a home. I got into college in New York and was  
doing really well. I was studying History, Literature and Computing. And for a while I was happy. I could forget about  
my past. I was not a happy child growing up. My grandmother made my life and everybody in my family hell. She is the  
one who made me into witch the second I was born. As I grew older the more my grandmother would stretch me to  
breaking point to see what I could do. She was the one who cursed me so I could not die. But trying hard at a normal  
life was better than getting involved with those people.

When I moved to New Orleans so I could study old literature and computing, I found out that Klaus was here and a  
bunch of other monsters and witches trying to rip eachother to shreds

Some of the witches came to me, they seem to know I was one of them by just looking at me. One called Davina came  
up to me and asked me help her bring back some vampire. But I told her to get lost. I wanted nothing more to do  
with that world, the world that had caused me so much pain and caused me to lose my family

But this was how I met Mikael. I remeber walking home back to my flat one night and I saw some movement in  
the attic window of a building that was suppose to be abbandoned. I was curious by nature and that is what  
caused me to go and see who was up there. And that was when I came face to face with Mikeal. He was in the  
attic paceing back and forth. When I rounded the corner before the door he was standing in the middle of the room  
like he knew I was there. He was very imposeing, just standing there looking at me like I was food. That wicked smile  
he had was enough to make my stomach flip in place.

"Who are you?" I asked "And why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing my dear" he smiled darkly at me

And when he did I saw clearly what he was. A vampire. I could see the sharp canines up in the gum line

I turned to run and leave to never come back. But he suddenly spoke

"I can't chase you even if I wanted to darling. I'm bound"

"Bound? How?"

"You know what bound is?" He asked surpised

"Yes. I am a witch so stay back"

"Oh marvalous another little witch. Has she sent you to check on me. To see if I'm being good"

"Who?" I asked

"Davina"

"Does she have long dark hair and dark eyes"

"Yes"

"I have nothing to do with her and her friends. She came up to me asking me to help her bring back some dead  
vampire. But I refused. What do I care of her and her stupid friends and the monsters she is trying to kill."

"Ahh that vampire in question is me my dear"

"Hmm so I see she managed to do ok with out me. So what's your name?"

"Mikael. Mikael Mikaelson"

I froze when I heard him say his last name. So this was the father of the bastard who killed my family

"So you've heard of me" he grinned judeing by my reaction

"Yes. Your son killed my whole family 200 years ago. Your Klaus killed them all apart from me"

"200 years? I must say you look pretty good for 200 years my dear"

"My grandmother hexed me so I can not die. I am now forsed to roam the earth till I'm killed or something removes  
this curse"

"I am sorry about what my son has done to you and your family" he sounded very sinser as he said those words

But you have to be very careful what you listen to from a vampire

"Sure, anyway why are you here and not out there killing your monster children"

"You see very knowledgeable of my family"

"Everyone in this world knows about you and your family. Your wife made you and your children into monsters. Your  
children walk this earth and kill and turn as many people as they can, and you see fit to end them and all of thier  
creations"

It was true I did know about his family. My father used to tell me and my sisters about all of the things that went  
bump in the night. They were sort of lessons so we would be careful to what was really out there

"Smart little witch"

"Please do not call me a witch, I detest being called a witch. Just because I was forsed into being one does not mean  
I have to like it"

"My applagies my dear. And what may I call you"

"Y/N"

"Beautiful name" he purred

"Save the sweet talk. Now how come you can't leave this room?"

"Well my dear that little witch Davina brought me back from the dead but when she did she brought me back by  
binding me to her by her bracelet"

I remeber seeing that braclet when she came to me seeking help

"Why did you not help her then. Surely you want revenge to what my bastard boy did to you"

"No not really. I mean I hate him for killing my family, but my mother always used to say that revenge was not the way  
to go. It steers you down a dark path to where there is no return. He will get what is coming to him one day. I am just  
trying to have a normal life. Even if my life should have ended 200 years ago"

"I can get rid of Klaus if you want my dear. Just release me. I am a oringinal and so is my son. Only an original can kill  
an original with a white oak stake rammed into his heart"

Even though I did not want anything to do with these creatures anymore. I thought maybe if I did release him he would  
kill his son quicker and a part of me could move on. The part that was greiving for my family. I thought I would  
be slightly happier knowing their murder was dead.

So I did it. I released him. I broke the bond that stopping him from doing things of his free will, no longer being  
used like an attack dog by Davina

I did not see Mikael for a while after I released him from the control of Davina. I just went back to my daliy routine

But one night he was back. I came into my bedroom after coming home from the local libarey studying late. I had  
planned on showering and going to bed, but when I opened my bedroom door he was there lying on my bed  
reading one of my books. I asked him why he was there and he said he found me to be trust worthy. I had freed him  
without wanted anything and just left. I asked him what he wanted and the next thing I knew I was on my back on  
my bed with him looming over me useing his body to pin me to the bed. He stated that he found me rather beautiful.  
And he would like to get to know me better

I did not see why not. It had been a while since I had a man. So the whole night I spent with him wrapped up in  
sheets and skin calling his name over and over. I will not lie. I found him unbelievebly attractive. He just had this  
utter alpha male thing surrounding him. And I found it utterly irristable. Not to mention he was a lean, mean  
fighting mashine. With tossled blond hair that you wanted to run your hands though, and deep blue eyes that to me  
did not look like the eyes of a monster  
   
I woke up in the morning naked and sore, but he was gone. I was not suprised that he was not there in the morning

Over the months he would come to my bedroom and spend the night with me. Nights of passion and lust. That's  
what our realtionship was for a while. Just sex and I would sometimes let him feed from me. Not that my blood did  
him much good. He was an orignal after all so really it was just sex

But the strange thing was that sometimes he was rather tender and gentel with me. Almost like he was making love  
to me and not just having sex with me. Some nights after sex he would lay in my bed with me with one of his arms  
around me holding me close to him, but he was always gone after I woke up in the morning. The more times I slept  
with him the more I would pine for him. It was not just the amazing sex I wanted. I just wanted to be with him, in his  
arms. Just to be in his company. He maybe a cruel, heartless and monsterus but he was intelligent, smooth, driven,  
ambisious and dignified at times, and many other things. All things I found attractive in a man. One morning after  
he left I woke up and I realised what was happening to me. I was in love with him. I was in love with the father of  
the son that slaughtered my family. How screwed up was that. My mother would do a double barrel roll knowing  
I was sleeping with a vampire, let alone this one. I was not sure what he why he kept coming back to me. I mean  
he could go out and have anyone he wanted but he always came back to me. Sex with him was primal, all nails being  
dragged down the back making red marks, rough, hard without an once of tenderness or affection. But somtimes  
it was different. He would be a mirror oppasit. He could be loving, gentel and tender. treating me like I was made of  
thin porsaline. He would hoist me up on his hips and let me ride him slowly whilst he whispered sweet nothings in my  
ear, the sound was pure poetrty to me. And afterwards after we were spent he would pull me close and hold me to his  
chest and stroke my hair. It was odd, it made me almost forget what he was. And It was him being like this that  
confused me

It did make me wonder what he really wanted with me

(Next chapter is when you come home and he's wating for you. Don't forget those likes and comments. This is my first  
Originals fic. I don't watch the show but I love Sebastains character from all the clips I saw online. That and I adore  
Sebastain himself, I best know him from Supernatural as Balthazar. So yeah. I just really wanted to write a fic about  
this Mickeal guy)


End file.
